


还记得樱花正开 08

by Amove4



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amove4/pseuds/Amove4
Kudos: 3





	还记得樱花正开 08

吃过晚饭，Kenny在卧室的镜子前坐下，红扑扑的脸蛋上写满了欣喜，今天注定是意义非凡的一天，暧昧了将近两个月的心仪男孩终于成为了自己的男朋友。

“Kenny，我们……一起洗澡吧。”张宁双手搂住Kenny的腰，满目深情地凝视着镜中的对方。

“好……好啊”

一切如往常一样，张宁落锁，Kenny除衫、除裤，然后是内裤，一气呵成。眼前这位不再是自己暗暗心生好感的好朋友，现在他的身份是男朋友。所以，这算是第一次鸳鸯浴吗？Kenny隐隐约约预感到会发生些什么，不自觉地脸红心跳起来。

张宁也脱得很干脆。除下内裤的那瞬间，半昂起的欲望弹了出来。

“omg……”Kenny轻轻地捂住了嘴。

张宁虽然比自己小了一个多月，但是男性荷尔蒙比自己旺盛不少。

“得啦，不用这么震惊，我知道我size很骄人。”

“哼！那又怎么样！”

“等下你就知道会不会怎么样啦……”张宁贴到Kenny耳边，邪笑着用气声说。热气拂过Kenny脖子肌肤，引得他一阵颤栗。

张宁顺手抓起Kenny的手，把纱布取了下来。

“没事啦，一个多星期了，好得差不多了。”说罢亲了一下Kenny的伤口，Kenny只感到浑身酥麻。

张宁紧紧拉住Kenny的手：“来吧。”

关上淋浴房门，打开花洒，张宁调至最小的水流，如细丝的水雾从天而降。张宁搂着Kenny，把他逼到墙角处。水雾缭绕中的Kenny显得更为好看，双眼湿湿红红，像只无辜的小兔子，嘴唇沾了水雾越发晶莹剔透。唔，好想吻他。

张宁情不自禁地靠近，再靠近。没想到Kenny双手主动环抱住张宁的后脑勺，柔软的嘴唇覆了上来。张宁懵了：今天的小白兔怎么变了个人似的？

Kenny主动撬开了张宁的唇齿，舌头在张宁口中慢慢探索。张宁只能把他搂得更紧，生涩地回应着。张宁只觉得Kenny呼出的气都是香甜的，唇齿间的津液出奇的甜美，比奶糊都好闻100倍，他忍不住贪婪地吮吸着。浴室里发出淫靡的咋咋声。

直到他们互相吸到对方嘴唇红肿才停下，张宁恋恋不舍地在Kenny唇上反复蹭着，难分难舍间唾液被拉出了丝。两人看着对方笑了。

“Kenny，你该不会喝了我的奶糊就对我上瘾了吧？”张宁忍不住半认真地打趣道。

或许是水汽氤氲的氛围让人更沉醉，更放得开，Kenny红着眼投入了张宁的怀抱：“我对你无可救药的上瘾了……我在这里的时间不多了……你可以多抱抱我吗？”

张宁再次一步一步把Kenny抵到墙角，满眼都是情欲，郑重道：“我不仅会抱你，还会让你更舒服。”

张宁一把扣住Kenny的腰，细碎地吻着Kenny的耳后根，或吮吸，或啃咬，紧接着是脖子，逐寸逐寸，一路向下到肩。Kenny被挑逗到双腿发软，重心不稳，颤颤微微地搂紧张宁。两人赤躯贴近，前端的欲望紧密地摩擦着。

被双重夹击的Kenny舒服到控制不住地呻吟着：“嗯……嗯……啊……”他微张着嘴仰天，无规律地喘息着。张宁吻完了左边又吻他的右边，Kenny快受不了了：“宁宁……我快不行了……”

张宁看着Kenny眼神迷离，嘴唇微微红肿，脖子上留下了一串情欲的痕迹。这一切都太诱人了。小斌仔在自己的攻势下起了反应，张宁把手轻轻贴在Kenny腹部，缓缓往下移：“Kenny，今天可以了吗？”

Kenny靠在墙上红着脸点了点头。

花洒依旧不停地喷洒着水雾。张宁轻轻地上下套弄着被水打湿的小斌仔，一边跪下轻轻舔弄着Kenny的丸袋。被套弄了几下的小斌仔缓缓地露出了两根青筋，张宁邪笑了一下，伸出舌尖来回舔舐着青筋，手指时轻时重地揉捏着Kenny的x头。这对于Kenny来说完全超过了平时自己解决的舒爽程度，他无力地推着张宁的肩膀：“不要……不要……”

张宁更来劲了，索性一口含住了Kenny的阴茎，直到全根吞没，他邪笑着抬眼看Kenny的面部表情。Kenny哪里还残存着理智，闭着双眼，微张着嘴，享受着张宁给自己带来的极致感官体验。他感觉自己全身烫到即将被点燃。

张宁卖力地吞吐着男朋友的性器，时不时轻轻地舔弄、吮吸着他的x头，就像小孩贪婪地舔舐甜美的棒棒糖一样沉醉。Kenny的性器完全硬挺了，张宁满意地亲了一口自己的成果。

张宁站了起来，用自己早已硬挺的性器轻轻地蹭了几下男朋友的：“Kenny，你可以……转过身去吗？”

Kenny已经沉沦在欲海之中，像个木偶一样，被张宁摆布着转过身去。

张宁轻轻拍了一下Kenny白嫩的臀部，手掌在Kenny臀部轻轻摩挲着，接着缓缓打开臀缝，手指朝Kenny未被开发过隐秘处探索。Kenny似突然清醒过来般，反手拉住张宁的手腕：“宁宁，等等……”Kenny缓缓转过身，“我们的节奏是不是太快了……我们始终是今天才在一起的，能不能给我几天缓冲期，我还没做好心理准备……”

突然被打断的张宁懵了：“我们不都分享了各自的最隐私吗，不差这最后一步了吧……”

“我觉得……我们始终是未成年……况且，你没有准备润手的东西……我怕痛。”Kenny委屈地喃喃道。

“好吧……那就下次。”正在兴头的张宁像泄了气的皮球，任由花洒淋着头发。

Kenny怕张宁不悦，捧着张宁的脸重重地“吧唧”了一口：“我来帮你。”说罢，一手搂住张宁的腰，一手握住两人的性器温柔地套弄起来，逐渐加大力度、加快速度，直到两人同时低吼着攀上了欲望的巅峰、朝对方的腹部喷洒出白色的爱情。

Kenny的脸埋在张宁的颈窝处，回吻着张宁，轻轻在他耳边说：“I love you，too.”

未完待续。


End file.
